Red Dawn
by Mrs.OlyvietteSnape
Summary: She was a normal teenager. Living a normal life. Until she runs into the wrong end of a comet shower and is given powers she'd only heard about in books. S.H.E.I.L.D needs to help her utilize her powers for good before the other side uses her for evil. Along the way she runs into an ex X-man who could either become her best friend, or her worst nightmare.
1. Cosmos

**A/N Sooooo I really wanted to be a superhero when I was younger . . . and this is basically how I feel like one would go about being a superhero! **

**All characters excluding Genevieve and he mother belong to Marvel**

**Enjoy! ^~^**

* * *

I lay on the grass staring up at the twinkling stars; they looked like diamonds lying on a velvety black canvas. I'd alwas loved to stare at the stars. It was my favorite thing to do on clear nights like tonight. To top it off, there was a comet shower due over this meadow. One of the stars started pulsating and then shone extremely brightly causing me to shield my eyes as it grew brighter and brighter and brighter. It occurred to me that the light was getting larger as well as brighter. I stood up right as the light exploded into thousands of colorful sparks and began falling around me. They covered every inch of my skin in a shimmering rainbow. I looked down at the grass as a misty cloud began to swirl around me and turn the lights from colorful to white. Wind started to circulate around me and my feet were lifted off of the ground. I looked up into the heavens and two lone rainbow colored sparks drifted lazily down and landed in my eyes. I faintly wondered what was going on before I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes very, very slowly. It took a minute for them to focus, but when they did; my vision was a million times sharper and clearer than it had ever been. I heard a faint buzzing to my right and my hand snapped out to pluck a fly out of the air. My eyes widened as I stared at it, it was like I was looking at it from under a microscope. Its' red eyes stared back at me. It buzzed again and I let go of it. "What . . . what happened to me?" I mumbled to no one in particular. My body ached as I stood and walked out of the open field that I had spent the night in. I arrived back at my house and headed immediately to the bathroom. It was a little chilly this morning, so I decided to take a warm shower. I turned the hot water on and pulled my shirt over my head, happening to glance in the mirror at the same time. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed and stared at myself in the mirror. My irises were rainbows. Rainbows. And my hair was redder than blood. I waved my hand to be sure that it was me and the flow of water in my shower shot back and forth. "What . . . what's going on?" I whispered as I stared at my hands and then back at my face. Shakily, I stepped under the cascading warm water and immediately felt at home. "I wonder . . ." my hands made a cup and it filled with water. I blew into my hands and the water turned to snow and drifted lazily onto the floor of my shower. A smile flitted briefly across my face as I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"Jenna!" I heard my mothers voice yell, "Come here!"

"Just a second mama!" I yelled back as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

I made my way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where my mom sat at the counter. A strange man stood next to her. He was bald, with dark chocolate brown skin and brown eyes. His lips were adorned with a black mustache and beard. An eye patch covered his left eye and three long dark scars surrounded it. "Mom . . . who is this?" I asked and clenched the towel tighter around my body.

"He says his name is Nick and that he is a professor at a college! He told me that they received your transcripts and think that you'll be perfect for his school, and that he would like to reward you with a full-time scholarship!" My mother grinned. "Isn't that great sweetie?"

"Yeah . . . sure," I stared into his one eye. It flashed with secrets and lies swam amongst the brown swirls. "What happened to your eye?"

"I'm a veteran from the war." He growled out. Even his voice held mystery.

"Right . . ." I said disbelievingly.

"Honey, do you mind if I go and run a few errands?" My mom said and stood, she was hopelessly oblivious to confidentiality surrounding the man in our house.

"Go ahead mom." I said, but kept my eyes narrowed at the man.

"Alrighty! See you later snookums!" She grabbed her car keys and departed.

"So, Miss Genevieve is it?" The man inquired and took a step towards me.

"Watch it buster," I said and stepped back, "I'm naked under this towel."

"Would you like to go put clothes on?"

"There's a dapper idea." I said sarcastically, turned on my heel, and strode into my room. Annoyance began to make me see red, or was the room really becoming red?

My head jerked to the mirror and my jaw dropped. My irises had turned blood red to match my hair and there were sparks shooting from my fingertips. I snapped my fingers and a tongue of fire ignited. A scream erupted from my throat as I stared at the flickering orange flame. I shook my hand and the fire went out. "Calm down Jenna . . . calm down." I muttered to my self as I stared at my reflection. The red drained from my irises and was replaced with the rainbow. I haphazardly grabbed some clothes from my closet and threw them on. There was a knock at my door.

"Is everything alright?" The man asked.

"Peachy." I replied and opened the door. He looked at me and his eyebrow rose above his eye. "Now tell me who you are. And don't lie."

"I don't have time for this. Come with me." He said gruffly.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I'll explain later." He grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the house and over to a black van. I heard the sound of it being unlocked and he opened the door. "Get in."

"If you think that for one second I'm going to get in a car with a random dude then you got another thing coming." I turned to go but he grabbed my shoulders, shoved me through the door and slammed it closed. "What the hell!" I yelled and crossed my arms across my chest. Then it occurred to me that there was another person in the van as well.

"Hello Miss Cross, my name is Agent Phil Coulson and I am here to make you an offer."

I gave him an I-don't-know-what-the-hell-you're-talking-about look.

"I work for a company called S.H.I.E.L.D which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Sooooo . . ." I said and arched my eyebrow at him.

"We would like you to join a special elite group called the Avengers Initiative."

"Why do you want me?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because you posses certain . . . certain qualities that S.H.I.E.L.D keeps a keen eye out for."

"Can you explain what happened to me?" I asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you explain to me why I can do this," I snapped my fingers and the flame ignited, "and this," I waved my hand and the water in a bottle next to Agent Coulson rose up and twirled around his face before splashing back into it.

"Well, no, I can't. But I know someone who can."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Where are we going anyways?"

"To headquarters," he replied and fixed his tie. "But before we get there I need to ask you a few questions."


	2. Headquarters

**A/N Sorry for the boring conversation in the beginning, I needed to pass the time of the drive to headquarters.**

"Like what?" I inquired. "Hold first of all, who was he?"

"Director Fury, he's our sort of commander. Now, to begin, how old are you?" He asked as he pulled out a PDA and began typing in it.

"19."

"About what time was it when you witnessed the comet shower?"

"I think it was around midnight."

"Alright. And can you be specific as to the new abilities you've come across?"

"My eyesight is damn near perfect and I have the reflexes of a cat. Well, and I can make fire ignite and move water around. That's' all I know right now."

"You were alone?"

"Yea. Kay. Agent Coulson, this is boring."

He gave me a fatherly smile. "We can do this later then, why don't you close your eyes and we'll be there before you know it."

"Mmkay." I mumbled as my eyelids fluttered closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Miss Cross," a voice murmured from a distance.

"Mmmm," I grumbled, "Go 'way."

"Miss Cross!" This time the voice was louder and closer.

"Five more minutes," I whined.

"Miss. Cross." The voice was gruff and I detected anger.

"Fineee I'm up! I'm up!" My eyes opened slowly and I was looking into Director Fury's, well, furious face.

"C'mon, let's go." He growled and yanked me out of the van. I followed him up a flight of stairs and into a jet.

"Uggggh more travelling?" I huffed as I plopped into a chair, "Do we ever stop traveling?" He glared at me.

"We'll be at headquarters soon." He growled and rolled his eye.

I covered my left eye with my hand. "Wow! This is weird. What do you have to turn everywhere to see what's going on?"

"This is gonna be a long ride." I heard him mutter to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"We've arrived Miss Cross." Director Fury said, "Now get out and go inside."

"Well yeesh." I muttered and hopped down the steps off of the plane. My eyes widened as I took in all that was around me. We were on some sort of . . . some sort of fortress I think and it was in the middle of the ocean. "Whoa . . ." I whispered.

"Come on Miss Cross; let's not wait for the grass to grow." Director Fury muttered as he walked past me. For once I had absolutely nothing to say. I shuffled behind him as he led me into the structure, down a couple hallways, and stopped in front of a metal door. He typed in a code and it opened with a release of air. "You will be staying in here until we can contact-" his sentence was cut off.

"When we . . ." I asked timidly. He put a finger over his lips to silently shush me. It looked like he was listening to something.

"Well, there's been a change in plans. Turns out your mentor arrived ahead of schedule. Come with me." I followed him back the way we'd just come. He gestured to a chair and I sat down. I heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening. My curiosity got the best of me as I craned my neck in order to better see the person entering the room. He stepped into the room and I both felt awed by his looks and yet annoyed by the small note of arrogance that I detected in his presence. "Miss Cross," Fury said, "This is Thor Odinson. He has consented to fill the position of your mentor."

"I don't need a mentor," I scoffed.

"It appears she needs you more than we bargained for." Fury grumbled and rolled his eye. "He'll be taking you wherever he feels is a good place to train you. Now go." The intensity of his glare forced me to stand up and follow Thor out of the room.

"So . . . what are you, like a body builder?" I asked as I examined his muscle toned arms. I also found it odd that in his right hand he held a very large hammer.

"I am not a so-called body builder," Thor said, his voice was extremely sexy, "I am Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder."

"Righteous," I said and then ran into his back when he stopped abruptly.

"Come to my side." He ordered.

"Hold your horses buster I-" he cut me off.

"I do not have the patience for, nor do I appreciate your time wasting remarks." He looked at me, "Come to my side. Now." Silently, I stepped to his side and he slipped his arm around my waist and held me tightly to his side. He started swinging his hammer around in circles and it emitted a sort of whistling noise. I wrapped my arms around him as we lifted off the ground and shot through the air. We landed with a loud thump some minutes later and I swayed and then fell onto the ground. He held out his hand and I hesitated before placing my palm in his. It looked as though it took him no ounce of effort to lift me up.

"So, um, what exactly are you supposed to teach me oh high and mighty one?" I asked with fake sweetness in my voice.

"Firstly," he said, "I am going to teach you respect, petty human."

"Who you calling petty bub?" I exclaimed offended.

"Already you fail at giving me respect. I am older and more experienced than you are. In essence, you owe me respect in return for agreeing to instruct you how to utilize your powers."

"I don't need some conceited old fart to teach me how to use my powers!" I yelled and crossed my arms across my chest. He growled at me and his eyes narrowed. It occurred to me that I may have gone too far. Clouds began to roll in and I heard thunder boom in the distance. He raised his hammer into the air and lightening began to spark and sizzle from the head of it. I gulped and took a step back, the lightening was becoming more and more furious by the second. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" I whispered as I stared at him in terror.


	3. Respect

**A/N If you want to know what Genevieve looks like, the little cover photo to this is Thor and her so . . . she's the chick.**

_You gotta fight back. _I told myself, although I didn't really believe that I had the power to. The lightening was at its' peak as I straightened my back and looked him right in the eye. "Give me your worst!" I yelled, "I . . . I can handle whatever you throw at me!" My hands balled into fists and I bent my knees in anticipation. He aimed the hammer at me and my mind put time into slow motion as the lightening zigzagged through the air. I raised my fist up and to my amazement a wall of earth rose with it. The moment that the lightening made contact with the earth, it exploded causing me to throw my hands up in an attempt to shield my face. I waited. Nothing happened. My body wasn't bombarded with rock. Cautiously I removed my hands and my jaw dropped. I was surrounded in dust. Not a single larger piece of earth could be found. Just dust.

"I may have . . . overreacted . . . slightly . . . to your comment." Thor said slowly.

I glared at him. "Slightly . . . overreacted? You could have KILLED me!" I screamed and started walking towards him. "If I hadn't somehow manipulated that earth to protect me you probably could have electrocuted me to death!"

"I apologize sincerely milady-"

I cut him off, "Don't you 'milady' me Thor Odinson!" My vision was turning red and I felt warmth shooting out of my fingertips. "You arrogant, conceited, narcissistic, pig-headed, self-righteous, vain," I searched for another word and then concluded with, "Jerk!"

"You shut your mouth this instant you ignorant child," he growled, "You will learn respect and self-control or you will destroy yourself and harm those closest to you!" The intensity of his glare made me take a step back and think about my words a little.

"Fine," I spit out. He dropped his hammer onto the ground and crossed his arms across his chest, his arm muscles bulged deliciously.

"It appears to me, that in times of fear you utilize the earth to protect you. In hindsight it does seem appropriate that you protect yourself with the earth but you must learn to attack as well. When angry you turn to fire. I can only assume that you use water when you are sad and wind in turn when you are calm."

I bit back the snarky remark that so wanted to leave my lips and settled for, "So you want me to be able to use any element at any time, instead of allowing my emotions to control them for me."

"Precisely," he said, "Now close your eyes."

"Whatever you say Goldilocks," I said and let my eyelids fall shut.

His voice seemed a little more distant when he spoke this time, "I want you to visualize a single tongue of fire." A little flame sprung up in my minds' eye. "Now let it grow." The flame began to lap at what I decided was a tree, the orangey-red tongues devoured the roots and then travelled up the trunk. It extended throughout the branches until the entire tree was engulfed in both orange and red flames. "Open your eyes," he murmured, "And look at your hands."

I did as he instructed and jumped when there were two balls of fire suspended in my palms. "Whoa." I muttered as I threw my fist out expelling a cloud of flames. A smile crept onto my face as I turned to him for approval. He nodded his head.

"If you can do that for every element, you will be able to utilize them at any moment in any situation. The main point that you will need to focus on is self-control."

"You wouldn't know much about that now would you Goldilocks," I muttered to myself and then jumped when he grabbed my wrists and crushed them together before lifting me off of the ground and up to his eye level.

"Genevieve. If you do not start watching your tongue and thinking before you let those filthy words slide out of your mouth," he squeezed my wrists tighter and I let out a yelp in pain, "You are going to make a multitude of enemies. And it will not be pleasant for you." He dropped me to the ground and I scrambled to my feet as he lifted his hammer up. My cheeks were flaming with embarrassment as he gruffly put his arm around me and started swinging his hammer again. We shot into the air and landed on the base soon afterwards. He removed his arm from my waist and turned to face me. It occurred to me just how tall and powerful he really was. "We will train again tomorrow. You will report to the conference area at precisely 5:30 in the morning. You will not be late. And you will not present me with one stitch of your disgusting attitude. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled quietly and wrapped my arms around my middle self-consciously.

"Good. Now go. You need rest." He turned and walked away from me. I walked the opposite direction and stopped in front of my door. My name had been placed onto it.

"Shit." I said when I realized that I didn't know the code to get in.

"6332." I heard Director Fury growl as he walked past me, "That's that code for your door."

"Thank you Director," I said quietly and bowed my head as I typed the code in.

"And if you feel like growing a pair and apologizing to your mentor for your cheek," He called down the hallway, "his code is 8467."

The door opened and I ran in and threw myself onto my bed. Tears leaked down my cheeks and into the silver pillow case.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered to no one. "Why am I such an ass?" I flopped onto my back and stared at the ceiling. My eyelids slowly closed and I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Apology

**A/N The beginning part of this is lusty. Not s3x. But not innocent either sooo if you want to skip it then be my guest.**

My eyes snapped open and I sat up suddenly. I couldn't take it anymore; my conscious was dripping with so much guilt that I was having uncomfortable dreams. Determined, I grabbed my sheets and threw them off of my body. I crept out of my room and down the hallway looking for his room. Finally I arrived in front of a metal door with the name Thor stamped across it. I typed his code in and tip-toed through the threshold. There was a good measure of fear bubbling up inside my stomach as the door slid closed behind me and plunged the room into complete darkness.

"S-Sir?" I said softly into the pitch blackness. There was no response. I cleared my throat and tried again, "S-Sir?"

"Who's there?" I heard him growl and then the lights suddenly blared on. Scared, I dropped to my knees and bowed my head.

"I-I j-just wanted t-to apologize f-for my behavior e-earlier today," I stuttered into the carpet, "I am v-v-very very sorry sir a-and I p-promise I won't s-say a word tomorrow." I very timidly looked up at him. He was sitting on his bed clad in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. His eyes were boring into mine. "S-sorry that I woke you. I-I'll just be g-going then."

"Come here." His voice implied an order. I stood and shakily walked over to him. He stared at me, arms folded across his chest. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my hips and yanked me between his legs.

"Th-Thor!" I yelled in shock just before he pulled my head to his and kissed me. I felt his hands slide onto my ass and push my pelvis into his as he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth and bit it. A small content moan slipped out of my mouth as he dominated my mouth with his tongue. I felt surges of electricity travelling between our body's at every interval that our skin touched. My hands slid onto his head and I tangled my fingers in his hair as I pushed him back against the bed. We broke apart for a mere moment to catch our breath, and then I kissed him and invaded his mouth. It was his turn to release the moan.

"Sweet mercy," he grunted as he pulled away from me.

"Someone's a little grabby," I commented and he retaliated by squeezing my ass between his fingers. It took me a few seconds to untangle my fingers from his long hair. When my hands were free he grabbed my wrists and rolled on top of me pinning me to the bed.

"You are as much a temptress as you are easily frightened," he murmured.

"You were the one who made a move on me," I said and slipped my wrists from his grip so I could grab his neck and pull him closer to me. He bent his elbows in return.

"Yes but, you kissed me back love." He said and brushed his nose across my cheek.

"I went from disrespectful student to love in less than a day?" I teased and he smiled before kissing my neck.

"You have learned respect," he murmured into the skin on my throat as he continued to kiss along it, "By delivering your apology it expresses how much you actually want to learn from me."

"So since I showed you respect you decide to rape me? I don't quite understand your logic." I made a strangled noise of contentment with he ground his teeth against my skin.

"Again Genevieve," I shuddered slightly at the way my name rolled off of his tongue so smoothly, "You kissed me back. And you have not left yet. That tells me that you want this as well." He pushed himself up and looked into my eyes. His were green and they sparkled as I stared into the leafy depths. He leaned in and kissed me again. This time though his rough lips only lightly brushed against mine before he pulled away and stood up. "Go back to your room," he said gently, "I will come and wake you at the appropriate time that we will train at."

"Before I go," I said and stood up, "I gotta tell ya something."

"What would that be Jenna?"

"If I were you, I'd check out those sheets of yours because, well," I stood on my tip-toes and placed my lips against his ear, "There was a snake in your bed." I bit his ear lobe softly and he breathed out raggedly, and I walked across the room to the door. As the door opened I turned and blew a kiss at him. "Good-night Sir Odinson."

"Goodnight," he looked into my eyes, "Genevieve." He smiled when I bit my lip at the shudder that ran through my body. I backed out of the door and it slid closed with a snap.

* * *

"Genevieve," I heard a voice murmur from a distance.

I ignored it and snuggled closer to the pillow.

"Genevieve," the voice was louder and closer and I recognized it this time. It was Thor's.

"Mmmm," I groaned and forced my eyelids to open, he was kneeled by my bed. "Morning," I mumbled as I stretched and yawned.

"Good morning my love," my said softly and kissed my forehead before standing up, "Get up and get dressed."

"I'd rather you get undressed," I muttered to myself as I tossed the sheet off of me. Before I could go to the closet he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his body.

"You know I'm not as daft as you think," he murmured, "I catch on to your little innuendos."

I grinned as I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. We broke apart and as I walked over to the closet I said, "Well Goldilocks, what can I say. You're an attractive hunk of man." He let out a deep rumbling chuckle that sent a wanting shiver down my spine. I opened the door and pulled out an outfit to wear. In the middle of the closet there was a large empty space. It puzzled me. "What's that for?" I asked.

"It will house the suit that you will wear when you have obtained full control of your powers."

"And we'll have time to make me one?"

"If you cooperate like you promised, then I think after today you may succeed. Now go and change."

"Yessir." I said and walked into my bathroom. The clothes that I'd picked out were black leggings and a tight blue tank top with tight silver boots. When I'd changed I walked out of my bathroom to find Thor sitting on my bed. "Alright Master Odinson," I said and put my hands on my hips, "Let's train."


	5. Lightning

**A/N Not much to say today . . . sorry! ^~^**

"Again." He ordered, "You need to focus Genevieve."

"I'm trying," I said through gritted teeth as I stood up again and wiped the sweat from my brow, "I just can't get it!"

"Try harder."

I glared at him and closed my eyes again.

"What makes you feel energized?"

"Running." My eyes squeezed closed even tighter as I tried to concentrate on someone running extremely fast on a treadmill. Something sparked in my hand and I desperately tried to hold on to it. I attempted to visualize electricity jumping off of the piece of equipment. But, just like every other time, when I almost had complete grasp of the electricity surging throughout me, I lost the connection and it exploded with a force that sent me reeling backwards and onto my ass. "Damn it." I muttered.

"Genevieve," he said and sighed, "Is there not anything else that gives you a feeling of electricity?"

I bit my lip as I ran through everything that I thought could produce electricity. Nothing came to me that I hadn't already tried. A frustrated growl escaped my lips and I put my head in my hands.

"Relax Jenna, you are more than capable of executing this. You simply have not located the proper source to focus on." I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and a jolt of electricity jumped through me. Then it hit me.

"That's it!" I yelled and jumped up, "Why didn't I think of it before? Of course! God I'm such an idiot!"

"Genevieve?" He asked slightly bemused and also slightly wary.

"Kiss me." I said and smiled.

"Jenna how will that assist you?"

"Just do it Thor." He sighed and then reached his hand up to brush my hair from my eyes. Even the small bit of contact as his fingertips brushed my cheek bone sent another bolt through me. I bit my lip and silently prayed that this was finally it as he cupped my face in his palm and pressed his lips firmly against mine. The electricity began freely jumping throughout my body and mind causing me to smile against his lips. I pulled away from him and focused the energy jumping around my brain down to my hands. Jagged bolts of blue energy began jetting from my fingertips; I could feel the circle of energy rapidly spiriting up and down my arms. I raised my arms up and breathed in deeply. When I breathed out the lightning bolts thickened and sizzled more as I released them into the distance. I turned to Thor for his approval and he smirked at me.

"You obtain electricity from me?" He asked as he sauntered towards me, the smirk still playing on his lips.

"Yeah," I said and felt my lips pull into a half-smile, "I do."

He reached me and gently grabbed my hips in order to pull me against his body. "To be more specific, you gain the proper charges from my touch." He brushed his fingers against my cheek and I could feel the pure energy jump from his fingertips into the nerves under my skin. A trail of goose bumps began and followed behind as he dragged his hand up my cheek. He braided those strong fingers into my hair and pulled my face closer to his. The current of electricity that surged from his fingers into my brain was overpowering. I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly, steadily, so as to keep my energy from exploding. He touched his forehead onto mine and I breathed in sharply. My hands crept up his chest and made contact with his face, easing the horde of pure energy flowing into my body. I opened my eyes slowly and found his to be closed, and his lips parted. A smiled briefly graced my lips before I closed the space between us and kissed him. Immediately I could feel the energy begin to circulate between our bodies. His fingers tightened in my hair and he breathed in through his nose as I bit his bottom lip. He opened his mouth with a longing moan and I took over. I could feel electrons and energies jumping from his fingers into my brain, from my hands into his face.

We broke apart and he dragged his hand from my hip to my shoulder and then down my arm to my hand. I gave him a questioning look and he murmured, "We mustn't break the connection . . . not yet at least." He raised our interlocked hands and I began to feel a huge surge of energy in his fingers. I focused my energy into my hand as well. Blue sparks shot about from our hands. "On three, release the energy into the air," he ordered. "One," I closed my eyes and pushed every spare electron into my palm. "Two," I screwed up my face and felt beads of sweat falling down my temple as I pushed the built up energy into my fingertips. "Three," he grunted out and I let the electricity escape from my fingertips. I opened my eyes in just enough time to be blinded by the brightness of the mass of lightening shooting from our hands.

"Oh my God . . ." I whispered in awe as it zigzagged in all directions before giving one final bright flash and disappearing. We both turned to each other at the same time and while my face showed complete shock, his showed utter joy.

"This could be useful," he murmured and stroked my cheek, "This could be very useful indeed." I smiled shyly as he brushed his lips against mine in a gentle manner. "I believe that you have finally unlocked the key to your powers."

"Does this mean I won't see you anymore?" I asked quietly. He nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, "Of course not." A smile slipped onto my lips and I tucked my head under his chin as he held me tightly against his chest. "We should be getting back now that you are fully trained." He let go of me and lifted his hammer from the ground. I threw my arms around his chest as he began to swing it rapidly.

* * *

"Can we see a demonstration of her new abilities?" Fury asked, his arms crossed and eye directed at me.

"Not in a closed facility." Thor answered, "She cannot utilize her full powers inside."

"I'm not asking for Fantasmic here," Fury said, "I just want to see if she can summon anything on command."

I stole a glance at Thor's face at the mention of Fantasmic, the puzzled look on his face made me choke back a small giggle. Fury glared at me so I folded my hands and stared down at them.

"I suppose she could demonstrate . . . but I suggest we travel out of the building for it could become messy."


	6. Shadow

**A/N Introducing another new character in this chapter. He's made up. All other characters belong to Marvel. **

**P.S the dude she's fighting is the only real X-men character I'm using. That is all. Carry on.**

We stood in order to exit the building and as Thor strode past me I felt his hand hit my ass. He looked back at me and winked as I blushed furiously. I followed Fury and Thor out of the building but continued to walk after they stopped.

"Well . . ." I said awkwardly, "What would you like to see first?"

"Show me fire." Fury said as he crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his chin down. An explosion of flames burst into my minds' eye and I focused on pushing the energy into my hands. "Very nice," Fury muttered, "Now let's see water." The ocean surrounding us made it very easy for me to summon this particular element. I lifted my arms up and heard the sound of water rising behind me. Fury's eye widened and as I looked at my reflection in one of the windows I felt my lips twitch into a smile. There was a fifty foot tall tidal wave sitting behind me waiting to attack. I let my arms down and it crashed as well. "Alright," he said after collecting himself, "Air." Wind currents began to whip about my ankles and then travel up my calves. I rose off of the floor as the wind spiraled around my body and began spinning tremendously fast. He signaled for me to land. My feet touched the floor again. "I've seen enough."

"So I'm in?"

"Not quite. Now you need to prove your combat skills."

"How do I do that . . ."

"We'll send you to a location where someone will be waiting to challenge you. If you win, you can join our regular meetings. If not then you'll be put back into training."

"When?"

"Now."

"Wait hold on, who am I gonna be fighting?"

"A man called the Blob, he's literally unmovable and he is incredibly strong. This combined with his vast body mass makes him extremely deadly during close range combat."

I hesitated, "Isn't . . . isn't that X-men territory?"

"They're out of town, so now it's our problem."

"Wonderful." I mumbled as I followed Fury onto a plane.

* * *

"You need to stop what you're doing." I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why do I needa listen ta you?" He said back, "I'm seven times your size! I could squash you like a measly lil bug."

"If you don't leave this town alone I have no choice but to make you."

"Hah. Try me lady."

I raised my hands up and the earth came with it. He looked surprised and I grinned cockily as I kicked pieces of it at him. They bounced off of his body but when one hit his head he grunted. This was too easy.

"I bet you couldn't beat me without those special powers of yours," he sneered, "You're a weak skinny lil girl. I'm unmovable."

My lip twitched into a snarl. "Fine!" I growled, "No powers. But I can still kick your ass." I ran straight at him but bounced off of his body the second I made contact. He laughed. Frustrated, I went to kick him but he grabbed my leg and tossed me aside. I ran at him again but was thrown backwards with an immense amount of force and smacked straight into the trunk of a tree. A strangled hiss of pain slipped through my lips as I gingerly picked myself up off of the forest floor. He laughed at me and I glared at him in response. I had to admit that he was quite a large fellow. Large enough that he absorbed each hit that I threw at him.

Aiming to stand up, I put my foot on the floor and leaned onto it but my ankle gave out. He was approaching me quickly, too quickly for my liking. I reached up and used the trunk of the tree to pull myself into a standing position. Then I braced myself for the oncoming blow. He roared like a deranged elephant as he lifted me up and chucked my body at another tree. This time I screamed as my head flew back against the trunk of it and sent stars spinning through my vision. I felt his hands crush the topes of my arms as he lifted me up and then threw me onto the ground. My spine cracked and I screamed again, but louder. I was in so much pain that I was sweating. My spine felt as if it was engulfed in flames and my ankle and knee were throbbing. It was over. This was how I died. Just when the Blob raised his hands to deliver the final blow, he was smacked in the head with what looked like a tree limb. I felt strong arms slip under my shoulders and my knees. A second later I was pulled into blackness.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open but I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was lying on a couch in a room that could possibly be an apartment. Something dark moved in my peripheral vision and I tried to sit up to get a better look at it. That was a bad idea. Flames erupted up and down my spinal cord and I let out a short pain filled scream as my eyes squeezed shut.

"Lie back down," a strange voice said, "Your spine hasn't healed yet."

"Who are you?" I asked and felt hands gently push my shoulders back onto the cushions. My eyes opened when the pain seceded and I was looking into the face of my savior. It had a young look about it, but at the same time it was rugged and experienced. He had eyes were grey like a stone, and I could sense that he'd seen things I'd never even dreamed of. His skin was pale and slightly sallow. As if he didn't spend much time in the sun. He had short hair that was as black as the night sky and his bangs fell in front of his left eye. Right as I noticed that he slightly habitually pushed his hair to the side.

"Name's Kyd." He said gruffly, "I'm mutated." He looked down at me and smirked as he said, "You know princess, the story's called David and Goliath, not Danielle." His voice vibrated in my ears. It was one of those voices that could either be hated or loved.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment so I switched the subject. "Are you apart of the X-men?"

"I was," he said, "But I left."

"Oh . . ." I said awkwardly, "Um, how long am I going to need to heal?"

"A couple more minutes," he answered and played with a red scarf tied around his neck. His apparel consisted of skin tight armor that was black and red in color. The thing that caught my eye though, was the large shiny dark grey X across his chest. It made me wonder.

"Why did you save me?" I pondered as he stared at me. He scratched his head as he considered my question.

"Well," he started, "Because . . ." his fingers tugged at the scarf again. I tilted my head to the side curiously and he shook his head. "I think your spine healed," he said abruptly without answering my question, "Come on, I'll take you to your headquarters."

"You know where that is?"

"I'm familiar with it," he answered as I stood and walked over to him.

"How come I healed so quickly?"

"You've been mutated too, so now you heal extremely quickly."

"How are we going to get back to headquarters?"

Before he answered he slipped a black mask with a large red X over his eyes. "I can teleport princess." He grabbed my hand and I was pulled back into the blackness.


	7. Failure

**A/N Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you've enjoyed reading it :)**

We arrived at headquarters merely seconds later and Kyd let go of my hand.

"So much for being a regular member of the Avengers," I said and sighed, "Thanks for the help Kyd, I better go inside and face the Fury." I smirked to myself at my little pun and turned away from him.

"Hold on," he said causing me to turn towards him. He smirked, "I'll go with you."

"Alrighty then." I said and turned. He followed me into the building and as I turned the corner into the conference room I froze. Tony Stark was standing in front of the table talking to Bruce Banner. Captain America was sitting at the table signing what appeared to be trading cards. Black Widow and Hawkeye were sitting next to each other and they seemed to be deep in conversation. Fury was talking to agent Coulson and Thor was nowhere to be found. For a split second I thought I would be able to slip by without being noticed. That didn't work because the second that I stepped into the room Fury turned towards me. We stared at each other in an awkward stalemate. "I'm back," I said and when Fury continued to glare at me I bit my lip, "I should . . . I should go to my room shouldn't I? Right." My head bowed and I shuffled across the room.

"Wait a second," Fury called and I turned to face him, "Miss Cross you haven't introduced us to your little friend here." He jerked his head in Kyd's direction.

"I'm sorry, have I intruded on your little tea party Fury?" Kyd said sarcastically, "I wanted to make sure princess got back safely. I'll leave now if it gets your knickers out of a knot."

"Oh you aren't leaving yet," Fury said and crossed his arms across his chest, "Why did you save her?" Kyd didn't answer. "I asked you a question." Fury growled and narrowed his eye. He still didn't answer, but I noticed that he tugged at his scarf again. Fury rolled his eye. "I was under the impression that you ran solo and rarely cared about other people."

"Bad guys can be good too." He sneered.

"Bullshit," Tony scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Kyd said and turned to Stark, "Wasn't it you who supplied Afghan terrorists with missiles capable of destroying the US army? Or was that a different Tony Stark."

Tony narrowed his eyes but didn't retaliate. I figured this would be a good time to try and sneak out again. Right as I took a step towards the hallway I heard Fury say, "I'm not done with you Miss Cross."

"Damn it." I muttered to myself and turned to face him with my hands folded behind my back respectfully.

"Care to explain what happened?" Fury asked.

"Well, you see," I started, "Oh to hell with it, I got cocky and tried to defeat him without my powers."

"You what?" Fury yelled, "You tried to . . ." he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jenna you dumbass." He sighed, "How did that go?"

"Not too well," I said awkwardly and looked at the floor, "He kinda . . . sorta . . . may have . . . possibly . . ."

"Yes?" Fury said in a strained voice.

"Broken my spine . . ." I mumbled into the carpet.

"Speak up Jenna I can't understand you."

"He broke my spine." I said louder. Fury didn't answer. Slightly nervous I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes. He was massaging his temples now and breathing in and out very slowly.

"He broke . . . he broke your spine. If that's the case then how in hell are you walking right now?"

It was Kyd who answered, "She's been mutated for Christ's sake, am I the only one who noticed that?" He shook his head, "Her healing factor has been increased as well as her aging process."

"What does that mean?" Captain America asked, speaking up for the first time.

"It means she'll never die, and it means that she'll heal from injuries a thousand times faster than a normal human." Kyd rolled his eyes.

I shifted my weight to the other foot awkwardly.

"Jenna," Fury said, "Go to your room."

"Yessir." I mumbled before turning and making my way down the hallway. My door was open when I arrived at my room. I stuck my head in and looked around. The room was empty. "Odd." I said as I entered and closed the door behind me.

"The entire point of my lessons was to stay in control." I heard his voice say and I turned to find Thor, arms crossed across his chest, leaning against my door. It wasn't the fact that he was there that made tears start to form in my eyes. It was the heavy note of disappointment I heard in his words.

"Yeah, about that . . ." I mumbled and ran my fingers through my hair, "I mighta sorta messed that up a little bit."

"Failure often leads to success," he murmured and walked further into my room. I plopped myself onto my bed and blinked rapidly so as to try and hide my tears.

"Yeah but sometimes you're just a screw up and can't do anything right," I mumbled and faced the wall when he sat next to me. His arm crept around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Genevieve," He said gently and nuzzled his nose against my ear. I ignored him and kept my eyes fixed on the headboard of my bed. "Look at me." He said sternly. His fingers forced my head to face his. I sniffed and bit my lip in a final effort to keep the water from escaping my eyes. It didn't work. The first tear slipped down and landed on his thumb as he swept it across my cheek.

"I'm s-sorry," I mumbled as more tears fell from my eyes, "that I'm such a sc-screw up."

"Darling," he murmured as he cupped my face in his hands, "it isn't about the fact that you failed. It's what you learn after you fail that matters most."

"D-doesn't cover up the fact that I'm a dumbass."

"Do not refer to yourself with such terms again," he ordered, "I will not stand for it."

I looked into his eyes for a little longer before tucking my head under his chin. He ran his hand up and down my back and began to murmur strange words in my ear. "Være rolig min kjærlighet," he said softly, "du er i trygge hender. Jeg elsker deg."

"What . . . what does that mean?" I asked timidly and looked into his eyes again.

"Be calm my love," he murmured and stroked my cheek, "you are in safe hands." He paused slightly but then continued. "I love you."

I blinked furiously as another wave of emotions swept over me. "You . . . you love me?" I whispered and wiped my eyes on my arm.


	8. Love

**A/N Yes they make love in the section before the little line. It doesn't explain it all the way but goes far enough so that if you are uncomfortable reading such stuff then skip said section. Alright that's it.**

He brushed his fingertips past my cheek and then wove them through my hair. "I've come to realize that I do," he murmured as he brushed his thumb up and down my temple. "I like to think myself above humans," he murmured, "But yet I find myself at my knees every time you approach me."

"Meaning?" I asked softly and toyed with one of the metal cuffs on his wrists.

"Meaning I like to believe that a human could not affect my heart," he moved his thumb down to my cheek, "but I cannot stop thinking about you and I find myself willing to do anything that you ask me." A small smile found its way onto my lips. At the same time I'd managed to unlock his metal cuff. I slipped it off of his wrist and dropped it onto the floor, then got to work on the other one.

"Thor," I said hesitantly, "I haven't . . . I haven't had a lot of experience with love in my short lifetime. Guys at my high school thought that I was too snarky-"

"Imagine that," he murmured as he watched me unlock the second cuff and drop it to the floor as well.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued, "so . . . so when you say you love me . . ." I trailed off.

"I mean it," he said, "I promise." I stood and walked over to my closet, I felt his eyes follow me as I stopped in front of it and removed my boots. He unbuckled his boots and kicked them off as well before standing and walking towards me. Anticipation began to cause my heart to pound as he came closer and closer. He pinned me to the closet door and I looked up into his eyes. Lust was beginning to appear in the green depths. Then he kissed me. My arms rose and wrapped themselves around his neck as he lifted me up. I gripped his waist with my legs and could feel the passion radiating from his body into mine as he made his way to my bed. He set me down on it slightly roughly.

"Thor," I gasped out as I broke away from him and looked into his eyes again.

"Yes milady?" He said as I slid my hand to his face and stroked his cheek. The stubble that shadowed it was rough under my thumb.

"I . . ." I trailed off and pulled him closer to me, his hand slid down my leg and rested under my knee. I breathed in slowly and started again. "I think I love you too." He smiled and nuzzled my neck, planting a kiss under my jaw bone. My heart beat even faster as he brought my ear lobe between his teeth and bit it slowly and provocatively. My hands clenched into fists as he ran his tongue along the edge of it and bit the top of it causing a shudder to run down my spine. He knew that my ears were my weakness. I breathed in raggedly and he pulled away from my ear and pushed me back against the bed.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured and stroked my face, the pad of his thumb encircling my cheekbone softly. I reached up and held his hand tightly. He smiled and then kissed me again. I tangled my fingers in his hair and inhaled his godly scent. He smelt like rain and his touch sent surges of electricity throughout my body. It was like kissing a lightening storm.

"Thor," I moaned as we broke apart, "I want you."

"As do I milady," he murmured gently and started to kiss my neck and collar bone.

"Then take me." I felt his teeth grind against the skin at the hollow of my throat when I uttered those words and I squeezed my inner thighs against his waist.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me lovingly. While my tongue was occupied with his, he slipped the bottom of my shirt between his strong fingers. I lifted my arms above my head and broke away from him so he could pull it off of my body. He tossed it aside and I began searching for a clasp or buckle to get his armor off.

"How in the hell am I supposed to get this off of you?" I asked in aggravation when I couldn't find anything.

"Calm down darling," he said and laughed, "Mjolnir will aide you."

"What am I supposed to hammer it off of you?" I grumbled as he stuck his hand out and summoned Mjolnir. A fairy-like sound followed and seconds later he gripped his hammer in his hand. My mouth fell open as his armor began to clink and rise off of his body. I watched it land on the floor and the sound of his hammer doing the same caused me to bring my eyes back to him. "Oh gods." I muttered as my eyes drank in the sight of his perfectly chiseled chest.

"Where were we?" He asked as he placed his hands on my rib cage. My skin broke out into goose bumps as he trailed them down my sides and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my leggings. He pulled them off of me and I stood up in order to get to his pants. My hands shook in anticipation as he helped me take them off of his body. I felt his hands slide up my back and I looked up at him as he unclasped my bra and pulled it off of me.

"Your body never ceases to fascinate me." He murmured as he pressed me closer to him.

"I can't put yours into words." I whispered as he played with the waist band on my panties before sliding them down. He noticed that I paused, and took my hands in his and placed them on his hips. I pulled his boxers down his hips and bit my bottom lip as I took in all his glory. "Oh gods." I muttered again. His answering laughter rumbled in my ear drums as I lay down on my bed. I breathed in through my nose as he pushed his body over mine. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss, and then he stole my innocence and my breath away in one fell swoop.

* * *

I lay there on my bed, staring at the ceiling in complete and utter euphoria and wonder. Thor sighed in his sleep and my eyes drifted to his face. The ghost of a smile was lying upon his lips. I snuggled closer to his body and his arms subconsciously held me tighter against him. My eyelids fluttered shut and I only faintly heard the release of air that my door made when opening.

"Well hello there," a voice exclaimed causing both Thor and I to open our eyes. Kyd was standing in the threshold with the biggest mocking grin on his face. "I guess that's why a lightening storm just passed over us," he laughed, "kudos Rapunzel! Didn't know you had it in you! Although technically he had it in you huh princess?"

I was too embarrassed to reply. My hands pulled the sheet higher up my body. Finally I found my voice, or some of it at least. "Get out," I squeaked, "Now!"

"You mean I don't get to watch? C'mon princess, I'll even pay."

"Get. Out!" I said again and held the sheet against my body with one had as the other one began to create a small scale tornado. He grinned devilishly but didn't move.

"You know I think the others would want to hear about this too."

"You wouldn't," I whispered.

"You know I would, and I think I am," he turned and called over his shoulder, "Get yourselves dressed your highnesses, Fury wants you in the conference area." The door slid closed and I stared at it. My cheeks were flaming in embarrassment and I covered my face with the sheet in horror filled anticipation to what would follow our appearance in the conference area.


	9. Betrayed

**A/N So I would totally love reviews if you're willing to write them :) although if you like this story you might hate me at this next part...sorry! plot twists are my favorite ~ enjoy!****  
**

Eventually I got up and put clothes on. Seeing as my training clothes were disgusting, I settled on a pair of blue jeans with numerous holes in them and a loose lavender colored v-neck t-shirt. It took Thor three seconds to get dressed considering all he had to do was slip into his pants and summon Mjolnir so that his armor clinked into place. I dragged a brush through my "sex hair" in a nervous attempt to flatten it out. Thor stayed lying on my bed, twirling his hammer around his fingers like it was merely a stick. He stood when I made my way over to him.

"Are you ready love?" He asked and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Sure . . ." I said and turned to exit the room. We made our way out of the door and along the hallway to the conference room. My heart began to beat extremely fast due to the fact that I was so anxious. Thor slipped my hand into his and squeezed it gently before letting go and entering the room. I followed him but refused to look at anybody, even though all eyes were on me.

"Glad you could join us," Fury said gruffly. After that nobody spoke, but I knew that every single person wanted to say something.

"So . . ." Captain America said, "How about that weather?" Kyd snorted and then laughed so hard that he fell off of his chair. I blushed furiously and buried my head in my arms.

"Thank you Steve, for that astute observation," I heard Stark say, "Fury, do you have anything to say regarding the lovebirds?" Hesitantly, I peeked up at him from under my lashes.

"It's sex," Fury said rolled his eye, "Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Welp. Now that that's settled, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"As soon as Genevieve finishes being embarrassed we can continue," Fury said and I blushed again as I lifted my head up. He smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him in return. "We've been getting calls about strange comet showers lately. Lots. Seeing as you know the most about outer space," he nodded at Thor, "You'll be talking to Jane Foster so she can decide whether it's your people or not. She's waiting in room 51 to talk to you." Thor nodded and left the room. "Natasha," Black Widow looked up, "You and Agent Barton will be working together to gather as much information about the sightings as you can." They nodded and left as well. "Stark, you and Dr. Banner are in charge of the radiation levels that these comet showers seem to be throwing off."

"Come on, can't I be a doctor too?" Stark said mockingly as he left with Banner.

"Rodgers," Fury said and turned to Steve.

"I know," he said and sighed, "Stay put until some fighting starts." Fury gave him a look that could almost be sympathy.

"Jenna," Fury said and turned to me, "Are you of any use?"

"I could go tell Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner about what happened to me when I got rained on by the comets," I suggested and ran my fingers through my hair.

"That's actually a really good idea," Fury said, he sounded surprised, "Why don't you head over there right now."

"Yessir." I said before standing and walking out of the room. There was another hallway at the end of the hallway that contained our rooms. As I turned the corner I came to a row of doors. I opened the first one and then froze in my tracks. There was Thor . . . and Jane . . . and they were locked at the mouth. I emitted a strangled squeaky sound because words wouldn't form on my tongue and they broke apart.

"Genevieve," Thor said cautiously, "Genevieve listen please." Tears were already filling my eyes as I backed away from the door. "This isn't as it seems," he stepped towards me but I shook my head and stepped back again.

"I . . . I trusted you," I whispered, "I . . . you . . . we" I couldn't finish my sentence. My vision was blurred with tears as I turned and ran.

"Genevieve!" I heard him yell but I ignored it and just kept running. I burst into the conference room. Fury and Steve looked at me.

"Jenna!" Fury exclaimed, "What happened?!"

I shook my head again and proceeded to run out of the building. When I got outside I found Kyd standing on the deck fiddling with some metal object. I ran straight into him.

"Oof." He grunted and then his arms closed around me. "What's the matter princess?"

"I . . . he . . ." my lip quivered and more tears began to drip from my eyes.

"Hey hey hey!" He said gently, "You're not pregnant are you?"

Right as he spoke the door flew open and Thor came running towards us.

"Genevieve!" He yelled again.

"Take me away," I whispered, "Take me far away from here."

"Sure," he said and right as Thor's hand flew out to grab me I was pulled into blackness.

* * *

We arrived in a kitchen that I assumed was in his apartment. He carefully pushed me down on a wooden chair in front of circular wooden table and walked away as I stared at the wood grains. I heard the sound of him rummaging through cupboards and then the fridge opened. My eyes seemed to have run out of tears. I jumped when I heard the microwave beep. "Alright princess," he said gently as he set a cup of hot chocolate in front of me, "Wanna tell me what the hell happened to make you cry this much?" I sniffed and wiped my eyes on my arm as he sat down in front of me.

"When Fury told me to go to the lab," I said quietly, "I went to the room that I thought was the lab . . . and when I opened the door I s-saw Thor making out with Jane." Tears welled in my eyes again and began to leak down my cheeks.

"Damn," Kyd said and leaned back in the chair, "That sucks princess."

"H-he," I hiccupped and my voice began to get squeaky as a knot formed in my throat, "he stole my virginity and then made out with another g-girl." My vision blurred as the tears flowed down my face.

"Shhhhh, shhhh," he murmured as he got up and walked over to me, "Enough tears princess. He isn't worth them." He lifted me into a cradle and carried me to his couch. I rested my head on his shoulder as he sat down and held me against his chest.

"I c-can't believe I was so st-stupid," I mumbled.

"You aren't the only one who's fallen for that trick," he murmured, "It's the oldest one in the book."

"It's the s-second time I've fallen for it. My f-first boyfriend told me he l-loved me and then I found out h-he was sleeping with some whore at the same time."

"You don't have very good luck with firsts do you?"

I let out a slight giggle. "Guess not." I watched his hand tug at his scarf again. "How come you wear that?"

"Hm?"

"The scarf, how come you always fiddle with it?"

"It's a keepsake," he said quietly, "From a girl that I fell in love with."

"Oh." I said awkwardly as I seemed to be drawing up a painful memory for him.

"You want to know why I saved you?" he murmured and looked down at me, "It was because you remind me of her."

"What happened to her?"

"Her dad hates me," he said and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair like I did when I was uncomfortable, "We fought one time and he almost killed me. She gave me this scarf as something to remind me that she loved me. I've been travelling the world training so that one day I can beat him and win her back."

"That's like a fairytale," I said and stifled a yawn behind my hand. He smiled, not smirked, smiled and then let go of me so I could stand up. "Thanks for listening to me," I said gently and then I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"My room's down the hallway," he said and jerked his thumb in that direction, "Go to sleep. You've had a rough day." I followed his directions and came to his bedroom. The second that I laid down and closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.


	10. The Dark Side

**A/N thanks for reading :) I've got good stuff planned for this story, I would appreciate reviews if you're willing to write them!**

I opened my eyes the next morning and for a couple seconds I thought that the day before had been a dream. As I sat up and looked around me, I remembered that it wasn't. My arms stretched above my head and I yawned before getting up and moving into Kyd's bathroom. I splashed cool water on my face and then padded it off with a towel. There was an old ratty brush on the counter so I picked it up and ran it through my hair. When I'd deemed myself presentable I made my way into his living room. Kyd wasn't on the couch, but I heard noises coming from his kitchen. I poked my head in and found him standing in front of the stove cooking.

"Morning," I said and he jumped a little.

"Jesus," he said, "Way to sneak up on me princess."

"Sorry," I said and stretched again, "Need help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done. You can sit down," he gestured to the table with his head.

"Mmkay," I said and seated myself. He turned moments later and set a plate with eggs and a pancake in front of me.

"So I was thinking," he said as he sat down, "You need a codename."

"A codename?" I asked as I ate, "Like what?"

"Mine's Shadow," he said, "A codename is useful so that you can protect the people you care about. Like your mother or siblings."

"What should mine be?" He stared at me and scratched his head.

"Red Dawn."

"Red Dawn?" I said slightly skeptical.

"Yeah, the red part connects with how red your hair is and the dawn part connects with your use of nature."

"Red Dawn," I said again, I had to admit that it had a nice ring to it.

"We also need to find you some armor."

"I thought girls didn't wear armor?"

"Well we need to get you a suit of some sort."

"I have an old Halloween costume that I could reinforce," I suggested, "But it's at my house."

"Where in your house?"

"My closet, it's in a plastic bag labeled Halloween."

"What's your address?"

"3742 Avocado Lane, Seattle Washington."

"What does your room look like?"

"I have light blue walls and a white bed with a purple comforter. There's a white dresser and a white vanity and my closet takes up an entire wall. Why?" He didn't answer me, just disappeared right before my eyes. "Well alrighty then," I said and leaned back in the chair. He reappeared seconds later with a plastic bag in his hands.

"You should really clean your room," he said and tossed it to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I've got to make this bullet proof," I said to myself as I pulled the shirt out of the bag. It was light blue in color, long sleeved, tight fitting, and a crop top.

"I think I can give it to the guy who made mine," Kyd said as I stuffed the shirt back in the bag. I handed it back to him and he was gone again.

"It must be nice to be able to teleport everywhere." I said when he returned.

"Not gonna lie," he said, "Makes life a lot easier. He says he'll have it done in a couple hours."

"Do I owe you money?"

"Nope he's doing it for free, he owes me a favor."

"Well that's pretty cool," I said and drummed my fingers against the table, "So . . . what do we do for these next couple hours?"

"I figured we could go to the dark side."

"The what? Like from Star Wars?"

"Kinda yeah, it's where the villains hang out. You want revenge against your little demi-god don't you?" For the first time in my life a little evil smirk appeared on my face.

"You read my mind."

* * *

I stayed close by Kyd as he led me down a long dark alleyway. He stopped in front of a door and looked right then left before knocking a very specific pattern on it. A rectangle slid open and I saw a pair of eyes glare at us.

"Password?" The strangers voice was scratchy and gargled as if he had too much saliva in his throat.

"Every Villian Is Lemons." Kyd said completely seriously without cracking the faintest of smiles.

"Enter." The door swung inwards and Kyd pulled me inside. It was a bar, and I could tell that every single person inside was not someone that I would want to mess with. Kyd sat down on a barstool and I sat next to him.

"The usual Shadow?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah."

"Anything for you babe?" It startled me to be called babe out of the blue like that.

"Um," I said awkwardly, "I'm not twenty one yet."

"Think I care? I'll even put it on the house for a pretty face like yours"

"Um . . . no. No I'm good thanks."

"Suit yourself," He said and shrugged, "But you are a very pretty girl."

"Leave her alone Jack," Kyd said and laughed as the bartender left to make his drink. He came back momentarily and slid the drink to Kyd before moving on the other customers. Kyd downed it in one gulp. "I'll be right back," he said and stood up.

"Okay . . ." I said and drummed my fingers on the countertop.

"Holy shit," someone said and sat next to me, "Damn you're hot."

"Excuse me?" I said and turned to the man attempting to hit on me. He smiled at me and exposed straight white razor sharp teeth. His eyes were black as the night sky and his hair was dark brown and curly.

"Can I buy you a drink sugar?"

"No, you can't." I said firmly.

"Fine no drink," he moved uncomfortably close to me, "But you're still coming home with me." He grabbed my arm and yanked me off of the stool. I completely forgot about my powers because I was so scared. He was too tall and strong for my five foot midget self to even think about beating.

"Hey bub!" Kyd yelled as he walked up to us, "Let go of her, you hear me?"

"Why don't you make me?"

Kyd looked at me and then muttered, "Duck," before he grabbed the barstool and it morphed into a baseball bat. I ducked right as he swung it at the dudes head. A sickening crack ensued and my arm was freed as the guy fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thanks," I mumbled and rubbed my arm.

"Don't mention it," Kyd said and set the bat down.

"You owe me another barstool Shadow." Jack said as he passed us on our way to another customer.

"Yeah yeah," Kyd muttered, "Just put the money on my tab and I'll get it to you."

"Shadow," someone else said causing Kyd to turn to them, "Did you hear about the new guy?"

"They new guy?"

"The new villain, names Loki, I heard he's offering a shitload of power in exchange to help him disassemble the Avengers."

"You don't say," Kyd said and looked at me, "Where can I find him?"

"He's got a base in midtown under that old Laundromat, remember that place?"

"Yeah," Kyd said, "Thanks."


	11. Loki

**A/N thank you for reading this, I am having a great time writing it :) reviews welcome!**

We exited the bar and walked down the alleyway again. "You know what," Kyd said, "I think your suit is ready now." He grabbed my hand and I was pulled into the blackness. We appeared in a tailoring shop and Kyd approached the women sitting at the cashiers counter. "I'm here to see Adam," Kyd said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"He's working on a project for me."

"Name?"

"Chance."

"Oh, here you are, your parcel is ready." She placed a brown paper covered box on the counter and slid it to Kyd.

"Thanks." Kyd said and picked it up. Again, he grabbed my hand and the blackness consumed me. We were back in his apartment. "Go try this on." He handed me the parcel and I made my way into his room. I opened the box and poured its contents onto his bed. The long-sleeved crop top was tougher and tighter but the same blue color. I discovered that the black fingerless gloves, originally made of cloth, were now leather. Instead of skinny jeans I found tight black pleather pants. A pair of black ankle-high boots had been thrown in as well and they buckled up tightly when I slipped them on. Lastly, I pulled out a mask. It was black as well, with two eye holes cut into it. I pressed it onto my face and found that it stuck without glue. Seeing as all of the pieces of my outfit were on, I decided to head back into the living room.

"Well," I said, "What do you think?"

"Looks good," he commented, "Ready to meet this Loki character?"

"If he'll get me one step closer to getting revenge on Thor than yeah I am." Kyd gave me a contemplating look.

"You sure you wanna do this princess?" He said as he stood up, "Once you go to the evil side . . . it's really hard to get away."

"I'm sure." I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Alright princess." He said and grabbed my hand. Again the blackness ensued. Then we were standing in the street in front of an old down ridden Laundromat. "Walk around the building," he ordered, and so I made my way to the side. The street began to slope downwards and curve. I came upon a tunnel at the end of it and I looked back at Kyd as I walked in. The tunnel curved and seemed to spiral downwards. I came to the entrance of what looked like an old fashioned bomb bunker. Kyd was the one who knocked first. A piece of metal slid to the side revealing a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Who goes there?"

"We are enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D." Kyd said, "My name is Shadow, and this is Red Dawn."

"How do we know you aren't spies?"

I stepped up to the door and looked into those shockingly blue eyes. "I want revenge on Thor Odinson." I heard metal scrape against metal as locks were undone and bolts pulled out of their sockets. The door opened and emitted us inside. I was shocked to see that the person behind the door was Agent Barton.

"Loki would like a word with the both of you," he said, "Follow me." We followed him through numerous rows of lab techs until we reached a guy with a strange scepter. His hair was black and slicked back, his skin very pale, and he was extremely tall. He smiled as I approached him. It was an evil smile, but yet there was a bit of welcome in it.

"What is your true name?" He asked me as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. His voice was luring and turned my knees to jelly.

"I-I'm Genevieve," I said nervously.

"You know of my brother, Thor Odinson?"

"We're acquainted."

"You have said that you want revenge on him."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Sir, it would be a great honor to serve under you in order to get back at your brother." Loki smiled again. This smile was even eviler than the one before.

"Wonderful," he slipped his arm around my waist, "Walk with me Dawn, let us converse." I looked back at Kyd and he had a weird look on his face. Almost as if he disapproved. "Who is your partner?" Loki asked and stopped in front of a door.

"His name's Shadow."

"Why does he accompany you? Does he seek revenge as well?" He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside.

"He wants power," I said as I walked through the threshold, "He heard that you could get him power."

"That I can," Loki said and set his scepter down on a table in the room, "but there arises a problem."

"What's that?"

"Why should I trust you?" He stepped towards me and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because there is nothing I want more, than to get back at your brother for what he did to me."

"But are you of any use to me? Do you have any abilities that will assist me in my conquest? Other than your beauty of course."

"I can control the elements in nature."

"Can you now?"

I nodded. Immediately a ball of fire sprang to life and suspended itself above my palm.

"Interesting," he commented and I extinguished the flame, "May I ask why a lovely young woman like yourself wants revenge on my brother?"

"He broke my heart," I said through gritted teeth.

"So the motivation here is love," Loki said and stepped closer to me, "my brother always was a charming fellow. I suppose you fell for his words didn't you?"

"Those were vital."

"Yes, yes. Combined with his appearance you would have had absolutely no chance against him. It's only fitting that you are to crave revenge." Out of nowhere he slammed his hands against the wall behind me and pinned me to it. "I can assure you Genevieve, that if you follow me into battle I will lead you straight to your lover. All you must promise me, is that once you have vanquished him you will return to my side as my Queen."

I stared up into his face. The malice, hatred, malevolence, and pure evil emanating from his irises gave me chills of terror. Never the less, I swallowed my fears and answered him. "I will."

"Excellent." He grinned. "We will be leaving to obtain a rare element known as iridium from a place called Germany soon," he slipped my hand into his, "You will accompany me."

"Yes sir," I said as he picked up his scepter and led me out of the room. Kyd was standing there, arms crossed across his chest waiting. When his eyes landed on Loki's hand, which still held mine, his eyes narrowed.

"Ah the Shadowed one yes," Loki said, "I'll make you a deal. If you also assist me in the upcoming war, I will in return lace your DNA with a small piece of the tesseract. This will give you power beyond your wildest dreams. First you must explain why you will be useful to me."

"I can teleport and I can alter the molecular structure of an object into something completely different."

"Useful," Loki said but didn't seem impressed, "Agent Barton do you know of your next target?" He nodded. "Then let us be off."


	12. Coulson

**A/N I am terribly sorry that it's been so long since I've written! School started so I've had tons of homework to do and I've just for some reason had no inspiration! Hope you like it! :)**

"Jenna you don't have to do this," Kyd said again as he leaned against the railing next to me, "You can get revenge on Thor without destroying the other Avengers."

"Shadow!" I exclaimed in frustration and shot a glare at him, "I'll tell you one more time. This is the only way that I can get back at him and cause damage. I don't want to cause just physical pain . . . I want him to hurt like I did." Kyd studied me. My eyes followed his hand as it travelled up to his neck and tugged at the scarf. We locked eyes in a serious stalemate. He looked away first as a sigh escaped his lips.

"There's no use persuading you when your mind is set." An awkward silence ensued for a short time, but was broken by a huge explosion. "Fighting's started," Kyd commented, "Gotta go princess." He disappeared with a faint _whoosh_. I leaned over the railing and watched the ongoing battle. My heart ached for the innocent people that were going to be killed to prove Loki's point. I began to wonder whether it was worth the revenge.

"Dawn!" A voice barked causing me to jump in surprise. I turned to find Agent Barton, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Yes Agent Barton?" I asked and straightened my back as those bright blue eyes searched mine.

"Come with me. Loki's been captured. Now it's time to find him. Do you remember your job?"

"Yes sir." I answered. He abruptly turned and I hurried behind him onto the plane.

* * *

"Cover your ears!" Barton yelled as he shot an arrow at the base. I quickly covered my ears with my hands as he pressed a button on his bow. An enormous explosion ensued as we landed and burst from the plane. "Go!" Barton yelled at me and I nodded and ran into the building. Nobody noticed me slinking about due to all of the chaos. A smile briefly graced my lips when I saw Loki's scepter lying unguarded on a table in the lab. I slipped in and picked it up. As I turned to leave I ran headlong into Stark.

"Jenna?!" He yelled as I leapt up. His eyes landed on the scepter in my hand. "Jenna what are you doing?" I was sure he caught the scared look in my eyes before I pushed past him and sprinted down the corridor.

"Damn!" I muttered when I arrived at a dead end.

"Who are you?" Someone yelled and I spun around to discover a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, gun poised and aimed at me.

"Sorry," was all I mumbled as I engulfed his body in flames. I ran the opposite direction and finally arrived at the chamber which imprisoned Loki.

"Dawn!" Loki exclaimed, "What in all of Asgard kept you for so long?"

"Sorry sir," I said quietly as I released him. He strode out of the glass case and took the scepter from me.

"Quickly now, conceal yourself behind the control panel. I expect my brother will be here soon." He projected himself into the prison and slid the door closed. It was uncanny how quickly Thor showed up. The door to the chamber opened and Loki faked his own escape.

"NO!" Thor screamed and charged at the fake Loki. I had to stifle back a giggle as Thor landed inside the prison.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked causing Thor to turn towards the real Loki. Thor emitted a frustrated war cry and slammed his hammer into the glass. The locks on the edges of the cage clicked causing Thor to back up. "Before you begin scolding me brother, I have a surprise for you." Figuring that this was my cue, I stood up and walked beside Loki.

"Genevieve . . ." Thor said slowly as he stepped forwards. I glared right back at him.

"As you are already aware that she has elected to be my queen,"

"No." Thor looked straight into my eyes. My lips parted at the amount of sadness shining in his irises. Then I remembered how good he was at lying. I glared again and stepped closer to Loki.

"Yes." Loki grinned and slipped his arm around my waist, "The humans think us immortal," he turned to the controls, "Shall we test it?" My head turned at the sound of the door opening again and Agent Coulson walked in carrying a large scary-looking gun.

"Move away, please."

Loki raised his hands up slowly and backed away from the switch.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood when Loki stabbed Agent Coulson from behind.

"_NO!"_ Thor screamed as Loki stepped back over to the controls. I caught the evil smile that Loki threw in Thor's direction before he pulled me up against his body and kissed me. He pulled away from me and my eyes flicked over to see a very angry, shocked Thor. There was a release of air as Loki flicked the switch and then he was gone.

"Come." He turned to leave but stopped abruptly when Agent Coulson spoke up.

"You're gonna lose."

Loki gave him a skeptical look, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

Loki laughed. His laughter, unlike Thor's deep rumble, was high and cold. "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where pray tell, is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I-" the rest of his sentence was cut off when Agent Coulson blasted him through the wall with the weapon.

"So that's what it does."

I looked from Agent Coulson to Loki and I bit my lip again as a tear slid down my cheek. "I . . ." I started to say but couldn't finish.

"Dawn!" Loki yelled. I turned and left through the hole Loki's body had made. "Follow." He said gruffly. We made our way onto the roof and he pushed me into another plane. It took off before the back door had even closed. Kyd was sitting in the cockpit. Loki seated himself and pulled me next to him.

"Where to boss?" Kyd asked and turned towards us.

"New York City," Loki declared, "I must pay a visit to the Stark Tower." Kyd nodded and faced front again. I bit my lip again as I began to think about Agent Coulson. "What pains you Dawn?" Loki asked as he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"Nothing." I said quietly and squeezed my eyes shut, "Just a headache." I opened my eyes and looked over at Kyd. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Close your eyes," Loki said to me, "When we arrive I will awake you."

As my eyelids fell shut I began to dream. _I dreamed of Thor's face, bright and smiling and he seemed to be talking to someone. My dream panned out to show that the person he was talking to was Jane. Everything squished together and then formed into Loki. He was laughing that high cold evil laugh that gave me chills. He became blurry and turned into Agent Coulson's face, dark red blood leaking from his clammy pale lips. His eyes were glassy and unseeing and his skin sallow. "Dawn . . ." he whispered and limply lifted his dead hand towards me, "Dawn . . ."_

"Dawn!" I was shaken from my dreams and blinked stupidly. Loki stood in front of me, hand extended towards me. I took it begrudgingly and lifted myself up. "We have arrived. Are you ready to obtain revenge?"

I nodded.


	13. Confrontation

**A/N Sorry that I take so long to update! I have had so much homework lately that I haven't been sleeping. On top of that I've had a lot of dance practice which hasn't given me time to write anything. Welp! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Did it hurt?" I asked quietly as I brushed my thumb cautiously across Kyd's temple. He flinched so I withdrew my hand, but continued to examine the red injection mark.

"Yes. It hurt like a bitch, and I currently have a splitting headache. But," he lifted his fist up and opened it. There was a bright orange penny lying on his palm. Before my eyes I watched it melt and form into a long copper sword. It glinted and glittered in the sunlight, and then suddenly it disappeared. "It's so worth it." A smile spread out onto his face, and I had to smile too. The small moment of happiness was broken when I heard a huge crash. My head whipped to the noise and I saw a body hurtling past the window. A scream tore itself from my throat and I blasted the window with a gust of wind causing it to shatter. Kyd attempted to grab my hand but failed as I leapt out of the building. I pushed an insane amount of energy into my feet and hands. My face screwed up in concentration as I shot myself through the air. That's when I spotted them. Steve, Agents Barton and Romanov, Thor, and Dr. Banner. They were staring in horror at something approaching them. I turned my head and my eyes widened. The alien spaceship was terrifying, huge, and it spit aliens from its sides a dozen per second. Suddenly, Dr. Banner grew huge and green, and he punched the ship stopping it in its tracks. I arrived over them at that moment.

A chorus of Jenna's was screamed at me but I ignored it as I hovered over the ship. It was time to talk to my lover. Our eyes locked and mine narrowed. My upper lip curled. A tense silence ensued but was broken by Thor.

"Genevieve," he said and stepped forward, "You do not have to do this."

"Oh but I do," I growled and pushed fire out of my fists. They all bent into fighting stances and I noticed that Thor gripped his hammer tighter. "Let's take this upstairs." I said and stomped onto the ground causing a pillar of earth to shoot up and into the air. It reached the level of one of the taller buildings and I jumped off and landed on the roof. Not a moment later Thor landed in front of me, red cape whipping behind him. He was giving me a very pitying look. "Don't you pity me," I muttered.

"Genevieve . . . please." At those words, my temper snapped and I exploded.

"I _TRUSTED_ you!" I screamed as I stepped towards him. "I _LOVED_ you!" I threw my hands out blindly and fireball after fireball exploded at him. "You stole my virginity...and...and...and then I find out you loved someone else!" I threw my head back and roared in fury. Fire shot from my mouth and out of my feet and hands. My head whipped back to him and I drove my body into his. We flew through the wall of a taller building and landed in a pill of rubble on the floor. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me off of him and into the opposite wall. I hissed in pain but jumped up and ignited a powerful fireball in my fist. As I was about to slam it into his face, he grabbed my wrist and crushed it. The flame went out. I attempted to create another one in my other hand but nothing appeared. My knees buckled. I felt weak. He released my wrist and I fell onto the floor as limp as a rag doll.

"Genevieve for Odin's sake will you please listen to me!"

"I don't wanna hear your sad little apology Rapunzel."

"Genevieve _SHUT UP._" he growled fiercely and grabbed the collar of my shirt. My eyes grew wide with shock as he lifted my off of the ground and up to his eye level. I refused to look into his eyes. "Genevieve, I love _you_."

"I bet that's exactly what you said to your darling Jane," I muttered back.

"Damnit Genevieve!"

My eyes snapped up to his and I cocked my eyebrow in disbelief that he'd just cussed. I bit my lip. There were tears glistening in his lower eyelids. Real tears.

"Thor?" I asked quietly. He set me onto the ground and squeezed his lids shut.

"Genevieve." He choked out. "I do not know how you manage to do this to me," he lowered himself to his knees and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. When he looked back at me the tears were still there. "You cause my logic to become that of a Bilgesnipe. I cannot think clearly whilst I am around you. The fact that I hurt you so deeply pains me. You do not know how mortally frustrated I am with myself." A tear rolled down his cheek as he reached up and grasped my hand tightly in his. "But Genevieve, I need you to understand that I love you. With all of my heart, and all of my soul, and all of my mind. And I am so sorry for what I have done."

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was open and close my mouth stupidly. Another tear slid down his cheek. I watched it get caught in his beard. My hand lifted and rested against his face, and I swept the tear away with my thumb. His eyes closed as I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips against his. I pulled away slightly, and then securely set my mouth against his. My arms looped around his neck and he held me tightly against his chest. We broke apart slowly, but I didn't open my eyes.

"I forgive you." I whispered into his ear as I pulled him closer to me, "I love you." I could have stayed in his arms forever. There was a crash behind me and sunlight poured into the building.

"You _traitor!_" Loki growled and yanked me away from Thor. An enraged roar tore itself from Thor's throat as he raised his hammer, but Loki blasted him out of the building with a flick of his scepter. The fury in the glare Loki shot at me was enough to make me so fearful that I couldn't think. "I give you the opportunity to rule, to gain unfathomable power. What do you do? You use me to get back together with my brother!" He lifted me up and threw me into the wall. My head flew back and smacked against the wall. Stars danced in my vision and I felt blood trickling down the back of my neck. Loki was fuzzy as he approached me, but I could clearly feel his hands and they lifted me up by my shoulders and slowly began to crush them. I emitted an unearthly scream of pain as my ribs began to crack. He laughed his high cold laugh and squeezed harder. My head was pounding from the amount of blood that I was losing. The black spots in my vision grew larger and larger as he compressed my lungs even more. The last fuzzy thing that I saw before I plunged into blackness, was a hand resting on Loki's shoulder.


	14. Aftermath

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and reads! :)**

"_Genevieve…"_ Somebody whispered very, very faintly. I could barely hear it, and I couldn't move or react to it.

"Genevieve.." That time it sounded louder. Louder, and now I was beginning to sense around me. Although I still felt like I was floating on a cloud.

"Genevieve?" This time it was a question. My sense of surroundings was strengthening gradually. It felt like I was lying on something soft.

"Look, Thor! I think she's waking up!"

"Jenna? Genevieve? Are you awake?" I think Thor had grabbed my hand, but my body was so numb that I couldn't tell. "Genevieve, darling, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Slowly but surely, I wrapped my fingers around Thor's pointer finger and squeezed it softly. He breathed out heavily and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. All of my strength was required to force my eyelids open. Everything around me looked blurry and shadowy. I blinked rapidly and my vision focused as I became aware of my body position. As it turned out, I was lying in a bed of some sort and there were bandages wrapped tightly around my chest. Thor, Steve, Stark, Dr. Banner, Agent Barton, Agent Romanov, and Director Fury were surrounding me.

"How do you feel kiddo?" Stark asked softly yet awkwardly.

"Sore." I responded. A small murmured laugh travelled around the group.

"We can relate," Steve said and smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days, and Rapunzel hasn't slept or eaten since he found you."

"The battle . . . what happened?" I asked and tried to sit up. Fury pushed me back against the pillow gently.

"We won." Dr. Banner said, I could hear the victory in his voice.

"So, so Loki is . . ."

"Locked up," Fury answered gruffly, "I should actually go and check on him right now." He turned abruptly and left.

"Where's Shadow?" I had just realized that he wasn't in the room. Nobody answered me. "Is he . . ." I whispered in horror.

"No," Stark said and sighed, "No he's not dead Jenna."

I sighed in relief. "Well then where-"

Stark cut me off, "He's gone and allied himself with Deadpool."

I was puzzled. "Who?"

"He's an extremely powerful and deadly mercenary. He can't be killed."

The news settled heavily. I searched my memory for anything that he'd said regarding joining this Deadpool character but I came up dry. However, I did remember getting beaten to the point of death by Loki. I remembered the hand on his shoulder.

"Who saved me?"

They looked at each other confused.

"Saved you?" Stark asked, "Thor found you passed out and barely breathing in the same building that you'd been fighting in. We thought Loki had left you for dead."

"No . . . no someone saved me. Before I passed out I remember seeing someone's hand on Loki's shoulder."

"It wasn't one of us." Stark said and shrugged. The room became silent again.

"We should get going," Agent Romanov said, "I'm glad you're okay Jenna." She and Agent Barton left.

"I've gotta get going too," Dr. Banner said, "Selvig said he needed some help with the cube."

"If you didn't catch the hint," Stark said as he followed behind Dr. Banner, "We're leaving so you and blondie can have some alone time." He closed the door behind him leaving Thor and I alone. An awkward silence ensued.

"Thor . . . I'm so sorry." I said quietly.

"No," he murmured and softly cupped my cheek in his palm, "It is I who should be apologizing. After all, if I had had more self-control than you never would have been angry enough to join Loki."

"I overreacted . . . I just . . ."

"I stole something very valuable from you," he was staring across the room stony-faced as he spoke, "And I neglected to be sure of its safety. You did not overreact." My eyes searched his face for a sign of emotion but they registered none.

"Babe," I murmured softly as I reached for him. He hesitated, but then put his hands on either side of my head and allowed me to slip my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me causing his elbows to bend and his forehead to rest on mine. He breathed out through his nose and warm air rushed against my lips. "I love you." I whispered before I set my hand against the back of his head and pushed his lips against my own. We parted slowly.

"Genevieve," he breathed, "I love you more than I can put into words." He reached around his neck and freed himself from my grip. "You must rest."

"I'm not ti-" at that moment I yawned largely, "tired." He chuckled.

"Darling," he sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear, "In order to heal your body needs rest. I would like you to heal properly." The loving way that he regarded me with made me smile and close my eyes. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My eyelids opened slowly and I sat up. I felt completely rejuvenated. Thor walked in mere seconds after I awoke. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue Levis jeans, not his usual armor. "Good Morning my love." He said as I hopped out of the bed.

"Mornin!" I said happily and jumped into his arms. He smiled at me and nuzzled his nose against my neck but then sighed sadly. "What's wrong babe?"

"I leave today."

My heart dropped into my feet.

"You . . . you leave today?"

"I do." He set me down and I looked up into his face.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"To Asgard."

I stared at him in shock.

"You can't go!"

"I must. Loki needs to be reprimanded for his crimes here on Midgard, so I am bringing him home this afternoon."

I interlaced my fingers with his and looked down at the floor. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course sweetheat."

I looked up at him. "What do I do if I need you?"

He gave me a skeptical look, "Genevieve you honestly cannot last a couple of weeks without needing-"

"Not that kind of need!" I blushed and playfully smacked his arm. "I meant what if I need your help."

"Director Fury knows how to contact me."

I nodded but didn't relinquish my hold of his hand.

"Tony has mentioned that you may house in his tower until I return," he murmured, "You should confirm that with him."

"I should . . . how long will you be gone?"

"I am unsure."

"I need to shower." I said abruptly. He raised one of his eyebrows as I made my way over to the bathroom and towed him with me.

"Jenna what are you attempting to get me to do?"

"What?" I said with fake innocence as I opened the door, "I need help getting my bandages off."

"I do not believe that that is all you need help removing."

I caught the lusty twinkle in his eyes as he pulled me against his chest.

"Think I'm lying?" I slipped the first few buttons of his shirt through their holes.

"Yes, I do believe you to be lying. Consequently, I am need of a shower as well." He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he proceeded into the room and shut the door behind him. I smiled to myself as he kissed me and tore impatiently at my shirt.


	15. Unexpected

**A/N There's been a two week long time lapse between the last chapter and this one. Also Jenna is living with Tony and Pepper in order to stay in contact with S.H.E.I.L.D.**

I moaned to myself as I lay curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. My stomach was lurching and I'd already thrown up three times. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what was going on. I squeezed my knees tighter into my chest and my stomach calmed slightly. It took five seconds for my stomach to act up again and I scrambled for the toilet as another wave hit me. Yet again I emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl and flushed. My eyes landed on a box of tampons sitting lazily next to the toilet.

"Did I get my period this month . . ?" I wondered out loud. My stomach dropped into my feet when I realized that I hadn't. "It's okay . . ." I reassured myself, "Maybe . . . maybe you worked out a lot this month so it just skipped . . ." I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Now I noticed how huge my breasts had become in the past two weeks. "Shit." I said to myself and tangled my hands in my hair. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I had to be sure. This wasn't a guessing matter. I exited my room and ran into Steve. "Steve have you seen Stark?"

"He's on the top floor, why?"

"I gotta talk to him."

"Jenna is everything okay?" Steve asked concerned.

"Probably not." I turned down the hallway and walked towards the elevator. It took a minute for the doors to open and emit me inside.

"What floor Miss Cross?" Jarvis asked.

"Top floor please."

"Right away."

I arrived on the top floor and found Stark lounging on the couch watching the Science Channel. He looked over the back of the couch at me.

"What's up Jenna?"

"There's a potential problem," I said and twisted my fingers in my hair again.

"What?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Tony . . . I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Ninety nine point nine percent sure."

"Well shit." He said and stood up. "Jarvis, if Pepper comes home tell her that I'm taking Jenna to get a pregnancy test."

"I'll alert Ms. Potts." Jarvis said.

"Do you have shoes on?"

"No." I said and looked down at my bare feet. "Should I go get some?"

"Don't worry about it." He grabbed his keys off of the table. "Garage level Jarvis!"

"Yes sir."

We stepped into the elevator and it began to descend to the garage level.

"I guess blondie was too good for a condom, and you aren't on the pill are you?"

"No, my mom told me I wasn't aloud to go on the pill until I was married."

"Great. How come you think your pregnant?"

"I woke up this morning and threw up four times, my boobs have enlarged at least a cup size since last week, and I missed my period."

"Wonderful."

"Garage level sir." Jarvis said.

We exited the elevator and he unlocked one of his cars. I got in the passenger seat.

"Tony how in hell am I supposed to tell Thor? He's on Asgard!"

"I don't know." Tony said as he sped out of the garage and onto the street. "Shit Jenna if you're pregnant . . ." He shook his head. We arrived at a Walgreens seconds later and he got out of the car. "Back in a sec." He called over his shoulder as he went in. I waited in his car and thought about how I was going to raise a baby. It literally took him a second. He came out of the store and tossed a bag at me. "When we get home, you march straight into that bathroom and get a concrete answer. I got you the most accurate quickest one there is." He started the car and drove away. When we got back to Stark Tower I jumped out of the car and raced into the elevator.

"What floor Miss Cross?"

"My bedroom. Quickly Jarvis."

"Of course."

The doors opened and I made my way down the hallway and into my room.

* * *

I stared at the test with tears forming in my eyes. The word pregnant stared right back at me. "Oh God . . ." I whispered as I set it on the counter top to my sink, "Oh God." Shakily I stood up and changed into sweats before stepping into the elevator and taking to the top floor again. As I stepped into the room I stuttered out, "T-tony?"

"Jenna? Oh no . . ." he got off of the couch and walked over to me.

"Tony what happened?" Pepper asked concerned and followed him.

"Pepper . . . she's pregnant."

My bottom lip quivered and the tears which had previously formed in my eyes leaked down my cheeks.

"Oh Jenna you poor dear." She pulled me into a motherly embrace and I sobbed inot her neck.

"Wh-what am I gonna do? He's worlds away . . . and I c-can't raise a baby without a father."

"Shhhhh, shhhhh," she murmured and stroked the back of my head, "We'll help you Jenna don't worry."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes on my arm. "I miss him . . ."

"I know you do sweetie," she said, "I know you do."

"Jarvis!" Tony barked, "Call Fury."

"Right away sir."

Tony put his phone to his ear and walked away from Pepper and I.

"You know what'll make you feel better? I'll make you some cookies, sound good?"

I nodded and she smiled and patted my cheek.

"Go sit down on the couch and I'll get them started. It'll be okay Jenna, I promise."

I made my way over to the couch and plopped onto it.

"Miss Cross, would you like me to put on your favorite movie?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes please Jarvis." The TV clicked to The Lion King and I cuddled up with a blanket as I watched it. About twenty to thirty minutes later Pepper set a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk onto the coffee table and sat down next to me.

"Thank you Pepper," I said as I took a cookie and some milk, "You're the best."

"You're welcome Jenna." She patted my hand gently. "Tony's talking to Fury about contacting Thor, we should be able to have him here in about two days."

"Tell him not to say that I'm pregnant." I said quietly, "I want to tell him."

"I'll tell Tony." She stood and went to find him.

I took a bite out of the cookie. The warm gooey chocolate melted against my tongue and tasted like Heaven. The milk was cool and refreshing. I looked down at my stomach and imagined it protruded with a little person in it. It was sort of sweet. I imagined what the baby would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it has his luxurious blond hair? Maybe it would have my changing eye color. Perhaps even my blood red hair, or his leafy green eyes. Thinking about it made me feel sleepy. Or maybe it was the cookie. Or even the fact that I had life growing inside of me. I yawned and curled up into the corner of the couch. It didn't take long for sleep to consume me.


	16. Newsflash

**A/N Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad that you like it so much! :) there's been a two day time lapse, it's morning, and Thor will be arriving that night. That's what Jenna's been told at least. The recipe for the sauce is from /recipe/old-italian-meat-sauce/**

I rummaged through the pantry looking for pasta noodles, beef, pork, onions, garlic, mushrooms, rosemary, oregano, thyme, tomato sauce, tomato paste, and parmesan cheese. My stomach grumbled and I put my hand over it. "Don't worry baby, Mama's gonna find you some food."

"Jenna . . . are you talking to your stomach?"

I jumped at the sudden noise and spun around. Steve was standing in front of the counter regarding me with a very amused look on his face.

"Steve! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I set the ingredients on the counter and began to prepare my breakfast.

"Jenna are you making pasta for breakfast?"

"I woke up craving Italian food." I answered as I threw the ground beef and pork into a skillet to brown it. Steve chuckled and folded his hands in front of him.

"You really are pregnant aren't you?" He asked and twiddled his thumbs.

"I am." I pushed the meat around and pressed it against the pan causing it to sizzle deliciously.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully as I set the meat aside and began to chop up an onion, the mushrooms, rosemary, oregano, thyme, and garlic. Once that was complete I poured two tablespoons of olive oil into a large skillet and warmed it up before adding the onions and garlic. Steve didn't say anything else, but I knew there was something else on his mind. "Steve what's wrong?" I asked as I sautéed the veggies.

"I'm just thinking," he said quietly as I added the mushrooms, rosemary, oregano, and thyme to my mixture. The sizzled loudly as I moved them around the pan. When they softened I turned the heat down slightly.

"Thinking about what?" I tossed in the browned meat and poured in the tomato sauce and paste.

"About a long lost love of mine." He admitted and ran his fingers through his hair. I turned the heat down and let the sauce simmer as I set up a pot of water and let it boil.

"What do you mean Steve?"

"I loved a woman once," he said sadly, "I wish I could have raised a family with her, I wish I could have grown old with her, but being frozen for seventy years means that she's long gone . . ." he paused and breathed out through his nose, "She was the first woman that I ever loved." The water was now boiling, so I tossed the noodles in and stirred them continuously.

"God Steve, I'm so sorry," I said awkwardly.

"Her name was Peggy," he said mostly to himself, "And she was great." Without a warning he stood and left the kitchen. I dipped my fingers into the sauce and tasted it. Declaring it finished I took it off of the heat and stirred the noodles continuously. They cooked through fully in about eight minutes. I dumped them into a strainer and then transferred them to a bowl. The sauce, being cool now, I added to the bowl as well and mixed it into the noodles. It smelled delicious. At that time I heard the elevator doors open. I looked up to see Director Fury striding in.

"Good Morning Director," I called as I rummaged around for a fork.

"Jenna," Fury said, "Thor's here."

A wave of nervousness shuddered quickly throughout my body.

"R-right now?" I stuttered out and looked down at my body. Currently I was sporting a pair of baggy grey sweats, a short white tank top, and my hair was piled in a messy bun on the top of my head. Not exactly the way I'd wanted to look when I told him the news. As I stared at my stomach I noticed that it was already protruded out a slight bit. That was odd. As far as I knew, a baby bump wasn't supposed to show until two months into the pregnancy.

"He's waiting downstairs."

I looked up at Fury and bit my bottom lip. He gave me what I think was supposed to be a sympathetic smile. "I'll go to him." I decided and walked past Fury.

"Do you want me to put this in a bag for you?" He called as I stepped into the elevator.

"That would be awesome." I called back as the doors closed.

"Ground floor Miss Cross?"

"Yep." As I stood there, I thought about all of the different ways that I could tell him. None of them seemed good to me. I self-consciously tugged at my shirt and tried to pull it down over my stomach.

"Ground floor Miss."

My stomach was doing nervous backflips as the doors opened and I stepped into the hallway. I got even more nervous as I stuck my head into the lobby. The back of his head stared back at me as he talked to Steve. He wasn't wearing his armor. Instead, he was dressed in a tight white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I marveled at the fact that he was also wearing converse instead of boots. His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his arms were crossed across his chest. I tiptoed into the lobby.

"Thor," Steve said, "Someone's here to see you." Thor turned, saw me standing there with my arms wrapped around my stomach, and laughed.

"You look as though you've just awaken darling," he said as he approached me. Steve mouthed good luck at me before exiting the building.

"I've been cooking," I said as my stomach growled. My arms tightened around it.

"What were you preparing?" He asked casually.

"Pasta."

"For breakfast?"

"Yeah . ." I said and tried to step away from his calculating stare.

"Jenna, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked concerned and slipped one of my hands into his. My other hand attempted to pull my shirt further over my stomach. "You are acting very strangely today," he commented, "Genevieve I've seen your body in full, why are you attempting to hide it from me?"

I opened and closed my mouth as I wracked my brain for the proper words.

"Let's play a game!" I said awkwardly and pushed past him.

"Genevieve you are avoiding my questions." He said slightly irritated.

"It's called charades," I said and ignored his statement, "I act out the words of a message without talking and you try and guess the message." He crossed his arms across his chest and gave me a questioning look. "Alright! Let's start." I put up three fingers.

"Three words."

I nodded and then put one finger up.

"First word."

I pointed at my eye.

"I," he stated and rolled his own. I bit my lip and tried to think of how to act out am. I settled with tracing the outline of an M in the air.

"M. I M. I'm."

I nodded again. The nervousness attacked me again as I lifted my shirt up and turned to the side. He didn't respond, but his eyes were locked onto my stomach. I bit my lip as he strode over to me. Very carefully, he pressed his hand against my stomach and looked down at me.

"You are expecting." He murmured as he slipped his other hand around my waist and held me against his side tenderly.

"Yeah," I said quietly and leaned my head against his chest, "We're having a baby." He lifted my chin up to his and kissed me. My arms found their way around his neck and pulled him close to me. We broke apart and he released me.

"The others know I assume?"

"I told them when I first found out."

He nodded and took my hand.

"They're all upstairs if you wanna talk to them or something. I'll just go to my room and put a baggier shirt on."

"Babe," he said and laughed, "I will not allow you to hide any longer. Life is one of the most beautiful creations in the universe. Be proud that you carry it." He surprised me by leaning his lips to the top of my ear and biting it softly, "And also my love, you carry the child of a God. That is very impressive indeed."

I smiled as we rode the elevator to the top floor.


End file.
